


For Science (it doesn't mean anything)

by weestarmeggie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, Soulmates, True Love's Kiss, Unspeakables (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29417697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weestarmeggie/pseuds/weestarmeggie
Summary: Hermione hasnt been able to stop thinking about something she read a few weeks ago; True Love's kiss. If only she could find someone to experiment with.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 14
Kudos: 154
Collections: Dramione Valentine Exchange





	For Science (it doesn't mean anything)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TakingFlight48](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakingFlight48/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [DramioneValentineExchange](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/DramioneValentineExchange) collection. 



> Happy Valentines day :) <3 I hope you enjoy yhis and have a fab year <3 thank you to [NuclearNik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NuclearNik/pseuds/NuclearNik) for the alpha/beta (any remaining mistakes remain my own) and to Paris Hilton for her amazayn support <3 Enjoy!

“True love’s kiss,” Hermione starts but her partner doesn't let her finish before he interrupts. 

“Doesn’t exist,” he says, dismissively.

“Bullshit.”

“I’m not lying.”

“But you’re suggesting that everyone who claims they've met their soulmate is. That  _ colour _ isn't real.”

“Well of course it’s  _ real, _ Granger, they’re visible on more than half a dozen spectrums—”

“I can't believe you even know that word.”

“—but that doesn't mean that everyone who’s claimed to see them actually has. There's no way we know that many people. The probability is minuscule.”

“Magic, Malfoy.”

“Magic is just science.”

Hermione rears back in shock and blinks at her partner. They’ve been working together for over an year in the Department of Mysteries now and she’s never heard him sound so honest. 

“You know about science?”

The corner of his mouth ticks up. “I know lots of things, Granger.”

She leans across the counter and smirks. “Including the word  _ spectrum _ .”

Malfoy rolls his eyes and adjusts his seat. “It’s just a word.”

“Hmmmm,” Hermione agrees. They go back to reading quietly but Hermione can't shake the feeling she’s had the past few weeks. Ever since she found out about True Love’s Kiss.

“Have you tried it?” she asks, and the tips of Malfoy’s ears darken. Hermione has studied the spectrum of colour enough herself to know they’re probably  _ red _ .

“I’ve never kissed anyone specifically to find out if they’re my  _ soulmate,  _ no. But I have kissed the occasional witch. The odd wizard.” He shrugs and Hermione knows.

“It didn’t work.”

He shrugs again, and Hermione wonders if something  _ happened _ . If someone he kissed tried to claim that it had worked when it really hadn’t.

Like someone did with her.

“And you, Granger?” he asks, and Hermione can feel her face heat. Grateful that Malfoy can't see just how red she must look, she offers her own noncommittal shrug. 

“Same.”

Quiet again. Hermione’s eyes flick over the pages in front of her but the words mean nothing.

Ever since she became an Unspeakable she has learned the value of research. Experimentation. Double and triple checking her results until there is no way she is wrong. No possible way for her results to be contradicted. And this is the reason, the reason she puts her book down only to find Malfoy already looking at her. 

“You want to try.”

He’s not even asking. He’s already standing and rounding the bench. Hermione jerks her head shakily.

“For science,” she says, letting him wrap his fingers around her wrist and pull her to her feet. His free hand skims down her other arm, goosebumps erupting beneath his touch, and Hermione wonders how she never considered it before. Never let herself think, not even for a second, that he could be the one. 

“It probably won’t even work,” Malfoy says, and his breath is hot on her face. Her tongue flicks out to wet her lips, and she watches Malfoy track the movement.

“Probably not.”

“But—” 

“But,” Hermione agrees, “for science.”

Malfoy nods, bending his head and murmurs the words, “For science,” as he presses his lips to hers. 

Hermione's not sure how long they kiss for. She’s not even sure it’s worked. But when she opens her eyes and the colours burst to life she realises that Malfoy’s eyes have always been that shade of grey.


End file.
